fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vupo (Tales of nephilim)
Summary Character created by Lekmos. Vupo is true creator and highest being in whole existence. Even Vupo`s true form cannot be comprehed, it manifest itself as small white furry three tailed creature with four legs and violet colour eyes. No one don`t know is this truly supreme being, but it has been around always around as long both DEL and Meyers can remember. Mikael Python howewer stated that Vupo is true creator and has created him and all other thirteen outer beings at begining. As stated above it likes take form of little furry creature and itself has stated it because in that form it cant cause tension around itself. Vupo likes walk around creation and watch everything what has been created or has been. Also current form is also most harmless to others watch it. It stated by itself, if true form would ever releaved it could drive everybody to madness. Meyers once stated if you look closely to Vupos fur you could see whole creation from lower dimensions to highest. Even Meyers would not do that, because he once try, but after five second it caused massive headache to him and fall for his knees. Another is also hard determine is Vupos personality. At first clance t look like small animal and also behaves like one. But if you speak to Vupo it could response with short answers or won`t answer at all. DEL specualted that Vupo won`t speak too much information, which is not necessary or will reveal too much information. Story Blogs Lost Chronicles: Before everything: Nephilim Saga: Prophesy Saga: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Travels of Sonny and Carl: ' ''Vampire problem in modern London (At petshop) '''Travels with Endymion: Hero demise: Another treath to Terra: Hero`s comeback Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Name: Vupo, furry ball, Almighty Fuzzy Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Supreme being Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Few kilogramss?? Height: 15 cm Likes: Walking around existence Dislikes: Nothing Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: White Hobbies: Exploring existence and guarding it Values: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive, amortal being Affiliation: Existence Themes: Vupos theme!/Creator who dances around existence! Maybe this creation can have more time.../Vupo fixes everything! Combat Statistics Tier: 0''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others has environments), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly), Dream Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Omniscience (Vupo knows everything), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Reality Warping (Similar as Mentifery as being who has purest form of this ability), Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Dimensionless Existence (Types 1 and 3), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2, Idealistic Nonexistence), Non-Physical Interaction, Dimensional Travel, Life and Death Manipulation (Vupo is beginning and will be at the end), Order and Chaos Manipulation (Type 3 both), Law Manipulation (Vupos words are final law of whole creation and beyond), BFR and Sealing (Type 2), Defense off/Powers off (Vupo can bypass others durability or negate others powers), Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure (With one tough could erase everything), Transduality (Vupo is all in one and all is in Vupo) Attack Potency: Boundless ('Vupo transcends all dimensions and physics like DEL, Mikael Python or Meyers but takes it even higher than both combined. Vupo is truly boundless everything which has ever existed or non-existed. Can easily shape the world of dimensionless garden prevent it back to white emptiness, erasing even Meyers which is living void of nothingness or DEL which has been proven easily shape dimensionless garden or even harming Meyers. This all is possible because Vupo is all and all is Vupo) 'Speed: Omnipresent, (Vupo is all and all is Vupo) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant, '(Any mass is irrelevant to Vupo) 'Striking Strength: Boundless, '(Vupo is strongest being in whole existence) 'Durability: Boundless Level (Vupo cannot be erased or destroyed, because everything exist trough Vupo) Stamina: Irrelevant, (Vupo don`t need rest, sleep, or any nutrients to survive) Range: Irrelevant, (Being one in all and all being one aka Vupo is existence, thing like range is meanless to it) Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Omniscient (Vupo's intelligence transcends DEL, Mikael and Meyers as both cannot comprehend how Vupo minds work or if there is a mind that works.) Weaknesses: Non have ever counted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Omnes Potentes: '''Vupo is all and all is Vupo, defines very cleary that Vupo can do anything in whole Existence and no one can`t stop Vupo doing that. '''Note: Ready, there may be changes in future...' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 0 Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Order Users Category:Law Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Plot Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Dream Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Nephilim Story Category:Legend of Terra Category:Sonnys journey Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transdual Characters